narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasaki Hyūga/Naruto: Dream World
Kuhōshiki Chakra Vajra Bōchō Siddhi | weapons = Shakujō Kunai Senbon Shuriken Sword Sealing Tag }} Yasaki Hyūga (矢先日向, Hyūga Yasaki), otherwise known as The Golden Arrow of The Hidden Leaf (其の金矢の木の葉の里, Sono Kin Ya no Konohagakure), is the son of the renowned Sayuri Uchiha and Kanatoko Hyūga. Yasaki's single dream is to make a name for himself throughout the shinobi world and to eventually succeed his mother as Hokage. During his mother's disappearance, Yasaki, along with his brother, entered Sayuri's Dimension in order to find her. He later forms the group Sanrakan (三羅漢; Literally meaning "Three Arhats"). Background Before the concept of Yasaki, there was Kanatoko Hyūga and Sayuri Uchiha. The two skilled shinobi were teammates and as they aged, their love for one another grew much more. They would soon have a child by the name of Yasaki. There were already high hopes for the young boy, seeing that he had the combined blood of the Uchiha, Senju and Hyūga in him. However, Yasaki was far from perfect. He struggled with teamwork, performing jutsu and his over-the-top outbursts of anger when completely failing at something. Many of the academy instructors dubbed him Kyōran (狂乱; Literally meaning "Fury") because of the dramatic temper tantrums he would get. After many trials, Yasaki graduated from the academy and was later assigned to Team Takumi along with Kenichi Kaneko, Kogomei Nara and their leader, Takumi Sarutobi. Yasaki and his team skillfully passed the Chunin Exams and were soon promoted to the next rank, Chūnin. During this time, he sharpened his skills and practiced suppressing his anger in secrecy. The practice would begin to pay off, the results showing in the upcoming missions completed by Team Jukuren. He would also begin to socialize with his grandfather, Sannoto, more than usual. It was then that Sannoto realized Yasaki carried the Will of Fire within him, something that would impress the sage. Upon knowing this, Yasaki knew that his true purpose was to protect the Hidden Leaf village, and to stop whatever posed a threat to it. Learning The Rasengan While being in Konoha, Yasaki had heard about the Rasengan and it's destructive power, the technique first being demonstrated by, a now old, Kakashi Hatake. Curious about the technique, Yasaki asked his mother he could be taught it, in which she refused. However, remembering when Konohamaru Sarutobi taught it to her because of her dark nature, Sayuri would realize that Yasaki could also succumb to that same dark nature she once had. Reluctantly, she taught him the technique in hopes of him using it for good. It took him at least a full month before fully perfecting it. Once he had finally mastered the technique, without the need of shadow clones, he would go on to create another technique inspired by it, the Hajūgan. This technique would then go on to be Yasaki's signature technique along with the Rasengan. Path of The Daijō Now fourteen years of age, Yasaki wanted to find a new purpose in life, setting his dream of Hokage aside for the time being. While exploring a huge portion of the Land of Fire, he ran into what seemed like a temple, the walls filled with ancient inscriptions and large depictions of the along them. Inside, he found a man believed to be the owner of the temple, Shikkō Tadashī (執行正しい, Tadashī Shikkō). The man had been living in the temple for at least thirty years, he explained that once inside the temple, time stopped. While in the temple, Yasaki learned many things such as giving, discipline, forbearance, effort, meditation and transcendent wisdom, all of these things would soon help him in understanding his enemies and also turning them to the path of the Daijō. Meditation Appearance Yasaki resembles his grandfather very much, having his mother's blue eyes and his grandfather's blond hair. He is often teased by older women because of his small stature, something that he responds to with anger. His opponents usually underestimate him because of his "cute" look. He chooses to wear a white dress shirt, a gray vest and a tie, shorts, socks, shoes and an overcoat. A rather simple appearance. Later, Yasaki is shown to have longer hair and has gotten slightly taller. He sports a blue and white collared jacket with a Konoha-style black shirt underneath. He also wears dark green pants and regular shoes. Personality Yasaki is a rather violent young man, completely different from his grandfather's peaceful nature. He possessed the trait of being rude, completely disregarding others feelings and what they had to say. He is very aggressive and tends to throw curse words around, his favorite being (Za)kkenayo (ざけんなよ; Literally meaning "F*** You!" or "Don't be a screw-off!"). After his secret practice, he became more relaxed, even though he can still become very angry. He acts more peaceful than he used to, valuing the lives of his friends other than his own. However, he still tends to use his catchphrase from time to time. Relationships Sannoto Senju Sayuri Uchiha Kanatoko Hyūga Sigma Uchiha Abilities Like his mother, Sayuri Uchiha, he is very skilled and shows potential, however he has a hard way of showing it sometimes. During his days as Genin, Yasaki had a difficult time mastering jutsu, an example of this being the Rasengan. Siddhi Ninjutsu Metal Release Kenjutsu Bukijutsu Trivia * Yasaki means Arrowhead (矢先). * Yasaki is 25% Senju, 25% Uchiha and 50% Hyūga. * For an unknown reason, Yasaki cannot use the Byakugan. Synopsis Quotes * (To Team) "The point of us even being in a team is to work together!" References